Joshua Foley/sheet
Skills Industrial First Aid: High: Josh started an intensive first-aid training program almost from the first week he was at the Xavier Institute. So far, he has been put through the equivalent of all three levels of industrial first-aid and some more advanced emergency medicine training. He is inexperienced but is as qualified as most applicants to paramedic services. Beast has used this training and its application in the infirmary as an opportunity to let Josh learn and experience the reality he bends with his powers. Schmoozing: High: No doubt to his parents' astonishment, Josh's upper middle class upbringing was not entirely wasted. Church, corporate and charitable barbecues, dinners and other events have trained him surprisingly well in the art of flattery, banal conversation and apparent sincerity in the world of the sub-elite. Josh is quite capable of being reasonably charming when he wants to and has perfected the "well-spoken young man" role. Driving: Low: Josh has not been classified as a clear and present danger to motorists or pedestrians. Tennis: Moderate: Josh is strong tennis player and would do quite well on the tennis team of any reasonably normal high school. Music: Moderate: Along with millions of other American teenage males, Josh has attained that level of singing and guitar-playing mastery that is utterly amazing to teenage girls and downright painful to musicians, parents, neighbours, dogs and most undead. Self Defense: Low: Despite the fact Josh has only been training for a short time, it is abundantly clear he was not born to be a martial artist. Josh has a nearly perfect record of wins against punching bags. Powers and Abilities Omega-Class: Josh is a confirmed omega-class mutant. He is very early in the development of his powers and has yet to discover the breadth, much less the extent, of his powers. Biokinesis: Josh has the power to affect organic matter down to the sub-molecular level. He is able to alter the biological structures of living bodies. Josh produces biomolecular energy at will which can be used for healing, among other things. Beast theorizes Josh will be able to re-write DNA, alter macro-level physical features, add new features and more. At the moment, Josh has only demonstrated anything beyond healing in lab conditions with very simple lifeforms. This has taken a great deal of support from Beast, and Beast believes further education and first-aid or medical experience will be important parts of helping Josh explore his potential. Josh relies on proximity for the use of his powers, usually needing contact with whoever or whatever he is affecting. When Josh pushes his powers too far, he passes out and can remain in a coma for some time afterward. Dichromatimorphic Skin: '''When Josh used his powers to heal himself, he developed a golden skin colour. It appears to be the result of an involuntary secondary mutation and Josh has no control over it at this time. Specials '''Patron: '''Jean Grey signed the papers making her Josh's legal guardian when his parents disowned him. Though he is effectively a ward of the Xavier Institute, Josh has not forgotten who invited him to the school and who said she would sign his guardianship papers without hesitation when the lawyer presented them. While Jean Grey is far from being a surrogate mother to Josh, she is something of a surrogate older sister. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia '''Medical Equipment: Josh has access to a significant amount of the equipment in the infirmary, some of which he even knows how to use. He also has access to a complete paramedic's kit and some more advanced tools of Beast's design. Finally, has the run of the Xavier Institute's physical and digital medical library, though not of advanced research or theoretical works. Home is Where the Chow is: As a student and ward of the Xavier Institute, Josh has room, board and a little bit of cash each month. Certainly it gives him a (relatively) safe place to go and some degree of protection. Uniforms: Gen-X members are provided with a uniform made of unstable molecules like those used by the Fantastic Four. They protect the user from small arms fire and can be adapted to handle more extreme mutations. Guitar: A low-end Fender Stratocaster and practice amplifier is the device for the aforementioned musical masterfulness/mutilation. Flaws and Drawbacks Hard Having a Past: Xavier's Institute is a wonderfully tolerant and progressive place to be... Unless you are a former anti-mutant activist and omega-class upstart with a unique power and few friends. Then it can suck so hard. Golden Boy: Having golden skin is not enough for Josh. He wants to be the best student, athlete and Generation X team member. He wants the respect and admiration of everyone around him. He wants to be the golden boy in all respects. And... that is really hard to in a school for gifted students... with mutant powers. This can lead to predictably peevish conflicts. You Know Nothing, Josh Foley: Growing up normal had its advantages, but one thing it did not give Josh was an appreciation of mutant affairs or exposure to a wide variety of mutants. He is still prone to not knowing the players or their histories, and to getting caught off guard by the really weird. Cleric LFG: Healing is a very rare and coveted gift that is much needed in a world of peaks, altereds, mutants, supers, aliens and gods. Friends, enemies, and everyone in between have people in their lives (even if just themselves) they want would rather keep alive. Or to enhance. Or to cover in boils. Whatever. Also, trying and failing to keep someone alive can bring just as intense a hatred as refusing to try at all. People invite you to parties that are way over your head, just to have a healing hand along. And there is the deep truth of Everquest: If your cleric dies, it's game over. Relationships Beast: 'If the quality of one's mentor is the measure of one's future, then Josh can sit back rest easy knowing his way is paved with gold. Or at least he could if his mentor was not a bleeding edge genius who is determined to help Josh shape his powers and worldview for the good of Josh and everyone else. Initially alarmed at Josh's powers and predispositions, some lengthy discussions with Charles Xavier led Beast to decide take Josh under his... paw? Josh quickly became attached to his mentor despite appearances and these days fears being tossed out of Xavier's Institute only a little more than disappointing Beast. 'Rockslide: Josh is terrified of Rockslide, point blank. They were roommates when Josh first came to the Xavier Institute. However within a few weeks, Rockslide and several others discovered Josh had been an anti-mutant activist and they reacted poorly. Josh did not react much better and it nearly came to blows. Considering Rockslide is... well... Rockslide, Josh's fear is perhaps well-founded. All the same, he avoids him when he can and puts up a front when he cannot. Wallflower: Josh knows who Wallflower is mostly because he saved her life during the Mutant Town riot. But he has had little to do with her and does not generally notice her unless there is something specific to draw his attention. Generation X Jean Grey: Legally she is his guardian. Academically she is the assistant head of his school. Personally she is a bit of a big sister. Professionally she is his team leader. Biologically she is a powerful hormone stimulant. Wiz Kid: After some initial trepidation, Taki and Josh have become good friends as well as roommates. In many ways, Taki has been a tempering influence on Josh as Taki definitely the wiser of the two. On the other hand, Josh is one of the few who seem to take the young genius seriously outside of the computer lab. They have long, philosophical discussions comprehensible only to those under 18, a growing shared Xbox collection and a shared healthy appreciation for the importance of advanced technology in a world gone stark raving mad. Taki is the person Josh is closest to in Generation X. Jonothon Starsmore: No matter how often Josh trains with him, Josh cannot get over the deep unease he feels near Chamber. Chamber's psionically-activated state does not 'feel' even close to right to Josh and it makes his skin crawl. He does his best to hide his reaction, both because Chamber has never said a bad word to him and because he does not want to add fuel to the fire of those who will not forget his anti-mutant past. Paige Guthrie: Josh has nothing bad to say about Paige per se, but finds the use of her power unsettling. It is part of the 'really weird' of the mutant world he is still coming to accept. Rahne Sinclair: Scared.Of.Her. Thomas Shepherd: Josh's past beliefs and Tommy's present ones guaranteed these two would never get along. The fact that one plays the golden boy while the other plays the black sheep does not help. These two have a hard time saying anything civil to each other and actively try to show to each other up. Characters with Rels Set 'Roberto Da Costa: Goldenrod, E-3PO, or just plain Goldenboy. A lot of people get down on him for hating on mutants back in the day, but Roberto's not one of them. They may not be friends but everyone makes mistakes and he's willing to let that stuff be water under the bridge. Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets Staff Notes Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Earth-24800 Sheets Category:Sheets